Dangerous Discoveries
by Obsessed with Kerry Carter
Summary: When Kerry falls in Point of Origin what happens? R
1. Default Chapter

Title Dangerous Discovery  
  
Author- Charmingchick33 and WeaverCarterFan  
  
Disclaimer- ER belongs to it's creators/producers etc.  
  
Kerry cried out as she fell backwards, before she knew it, she hit the floor landing in on her back, she groaned realizing the headache she had from impact. She sat for a minute paralyzed. After taking a deep breath and letting the oxygen fill her lungs she coughed lightly realizing that the fall had knocked the wind out of her.  
  
"Oh my God Kerry, are you ok?" Carol asked  
  
"Yea I'm fine," Kerry said nonchalantly as she attempted to stand up.  
  
Kerry then got up and walked out of the room. She still felt a bit dizzy as she walked into the lounge, she needed to sit down. Just then Carter walked in to get some to drink. "Hey Kerry," John said and smiled.  
  
"Hi John," she said out of breath. Her face damp with tears. She could taste a mix of salt and saliva on the inside of her mouth. She wiped the back of her hand on her damp forehead and brushed her fingers through her hair.  
  
"What's wrong Kerry?" He asked compassionately taking his time with her. He sat down next to her and turned his head to look into her eyes. He knew better than to get too close to her, Kerry was a sophisticated woman, and Carter knew that. He just felt special being one of the only people she opened up to.  
  
"Nothing I just..." she started, "I'm fine John, it's nothing" she said hiding her true feelings.  
  
"Kerry, I can tell something's up, I know you better than that," John said and put his hand on Kerry's chin causing her to turn her head and look into his chocolate brown eyes. Every feature on his face was lined with concern as he looked into Kerry's eyes.  
  
"I just don't feel very well, a patient pulled me down and I just, I hit my head and have a headache and I feel kind of nauseous," She began. "I came in here to sit down and catch my breath," She said and looked back at Carter for his advice.  
  
"Well, you're in the right place Kerry," he said warmly and helped her up. The two headed towards the door and exited the lounge.  
  
Carter led Kerry into a private exam room and drew all the blinds. He knew how Kerry liked her privacy. He told her to sit up on the gurney and to tell him if she experienced any uncomfort, dizziness, nausea, or blind spots.  
  
"Well I feel really dizzy, and nauseous, like before you have a seizure," She explained.  
  
"Ok, well let's look you over, Kerry stood up and before he knew it she was on the floor seizing, her entire body beginning to convulse.  
  
Carter quickly ran over to her he start to gently hold her, but not enough to restrain her from the convulsions, he also turned her onto her side to prevent any aspiration of vomit or salvia. Carter quickly hit the emergency call button and attempted to get Kerry safely up onto the gurney. He brushed the hair out of her face and kept her from aspirating. She'd just began to vomit as Carol and Mark came running into the room. Kerry's stats were slowly beginning to fall; her pulse ox was incredibly low, reading at around 75.  
  
"Carter, what the hell happened?" He asked looking from his face to Weaver's frail form. "There's no time for expiations, get me an intubation tray now!" he yelled. "8.0 ET tube," he shouted and began to intubate the vomiting Kerry. "Suction," he said and waited until his field was clear. He then shoved the tube down and hooked up the ambo bag. Kerry's stats began to improve.  
  
"Kerry took a hard fall in trauma," Carol explained. "Well she said she wasn't feeling well so I thought I'd do an exam, and she began to seize." Carter said innocently. "Well I think you've got things under control, I'll leave this one up to you." Mark said backed up towards the door. "Mark, it's alright you can stay" said Carter. "I just want to care for Kerry, but you can help of course" said Carter as he looked at Kerry's pale face.  
  
Carter took her hand and held it in his. Her form looked so frail, it was hard for him to see her like this, but he was the treating physician so he had to pull it together. All of a sudden she began to seize again, this ripped Carter out of his thoughts.  
  
"Push in 5mgs of Ativan," Mark instructed Carol. She grabbed the syringe and filled it with the drug. She quickly injected the drug. A few seconds after, Kerry's seizure grew weak and stopped, during which her stats climbed back up.  
  
Finally Carter breathed a sigh of relief. Kerry was now okay and in a deep sleep. "Hey anyone want to go grab Kerry's medical chart from up in in personal"? asked Carter. "I'll go Carter" says Carol as she walks out the door "thanks Carol" "sure Carter, I'll be right back" Carol left to get Kerry's file.  
  
Carol jogged up the stairs to the personal area. She briskly entered the personal office and asked the secretary for Kerry's file. After she received it, she jogged back down to the ER and into Exam 2. She handed all the paperwork to Carter who slowly read all the information.  
  
Kerry Weaver Born July 20, 1963 in Africa Nairobi Blood type AB Allergies None Medical Conditions- Epilepsy Hospital Admissions- Multiple seizures during youth, Multiple seizures during Adulthood. Immediate Family- None  
  
"Does she have any immediate family?" Mark asked from behind Carter.  
  
"No, it's sad, she's all alone." He said and brushed a wisp of Kerry's hair out of her face.  
  
"Do you think I should get some of her things?" Carter asked.  
  
"If you think it'd make her more comfortable," Mark said.  
  
"I don't want to leave her," John said.  
  
"Ok, it's up to you." Mark said.  
  
"Should we get her in a gown?" Carol asked from behind the two doctors.  
  
"Um.. I don't know If Kerry would be too pleased." Carter began.  
  
"I'll do it, just go outside," Carol said and shooed the doctors out into the hall.  
  
In about five minutes Carol came out and told the men they could go back in. Kerry was still unconscious so he decided to go grab some of her things. He told Mark and Carol to keep an eye on her while he was gone and to page him if anything changed.  
  
Kerry's House  
  
John entered the small sterile home and filled his bag with some of her personal belongings. He then entered her bedroom and grabbed a clean set of clothes for her. He slipped all of the items into a separate bag. He was going to make one last stop to the hallmark store for a card and a get well gift.  
  
Carter decided to get Kerry some flowers and Get Well teddy bear, after he paid for the flowers and teddy bear, he then walked back down the hallway and into exam 2 where Kerry lay still unconscious and intubated. He laid the flowers down next to her on the table, then he put the teddy bear he got her by her side, he hoped it make her feel better when she awoke although he wasn't sure when that would be, but he hoped it'd be soon because he was starting to really worried about her a lot. she still didn't look too good to him, but at least she's still alive and breathing he thought to himself. He put her clothes by the bed and he'd tell her when she awoke that he had them for her.  
  
A few minutes after he got settled, Kerry began to stir. She still had the intubation tube and Carter told her that she couldn't talk.  
  
"Hey Kerry, you had a severe seizure during the exam, probably from the fall you took in trauma, your chart says you're epileptic, are you on any meds?" Carter asked.  
  
Kerry shook her head her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Ok, do u want me to take the tube out?" he asked.  
  
Kerry nodded.  
  
"Ok, you know the drill, when I tell you to, take a deep breath in and then blow." Carter said and instructed her to do it.  
  
Carter pulled the tube out and Kerry coughed a little. Carter gave her an ice chip and rubbed her back as she stopped coughing.  
  
"What happened?" she asked still quite confused. "Remember you and I in the lounge, I agreed to check you out when you said you weren't feeling well," Carter explained.  
  
"A seizure?" she mumbled deliriously.  
  
"Yes, you're doing great, your stats are up, you're stable on room air, you're going to be fine." John reassured her.  
  
Kerry weakly attempted to sit up and Carter quickly went to her aid by supporting her with his strong arms. He wrapped her frail form in a light hug realizing how scared she must've been,  
  
"It's different when you're the patient," she said weakly and leant into Carter. He was so warm on her cool clammy skin  
  
"Well we had to change you, Mark and I left and Carol did it, we thought you'd feel awkward If you knew.." Carter mumbled. "Anyways, these are for you," He said and showed her the flowers and handed her the bear.  
  
"They're beautiful." She said and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm glad you like them, I'm going to let you rest," John said and leant Kerry back on the pillows.  
  
"Please, don't go just yet?" she pleaded with him, the fear present in her eyes as they glazed over.  
  
"Ok, I won't go anywhere." Carter said and sat down again. He took Kerry's frail hand in his and watched her as she fell asleep. He too began to drift off. Before they knew it, the two were asleep. 


	2. A Voice in the Dark

Title- A Voice in the Dark  
  
Disclaimer- ER doesn't belong to me. ..  
  
Author- Katelyn (charmingchick33) I did this chappie on my own. WeaverCarterFan will be working with me for the next chapter.   
  
Kerry tossed and turned in a fitful slumber. She had fallen into another nightmare, this time one about her past.  
  
"Stop," A younger Kerry moaned as she felt his cold hand whip across her face and smack her to the floor.  
  
"You let it happen, how could you?" He asked crazily.  
  
"It was a mistake," She moaned in pain, now bleeding from her impact with the floor.  
  
"I'm leaving, this was a mistake." He said angrily and stomped away leaving her on the floor.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Kerry, Kerry, wake up," She heard a voice. She tried to concentrate on the voice as she was slowly pulled from her dream.  
  
"What, what is it?" She mumbled.  
  
"You were having some sort of nightmare," John said and helped her to sit up.  
  
Kerry slipping her workplace façade back on quickly wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and cheeks and sighed. She then had the urge to vomit.  
  
"I need a bas-"she began to heave. Carter turned and grabbed a nearby emesis basin and got it to Kerry's mouth just in time. He slowly and gently rubbed her back trying to soothe her as she puked.  
  
"Feeling a bit better?" he asked when she'd stopped; still rubbing her back.  
  
"I'm fine John," She said breathlessly and ran her hand through her hair. She began to cough and again John patted her on the back and tried to reassure her.  
  
"You're going to be ok Kerry," He said and took her shaking form into his arms and held her. He rocked her back and forth in his lap as she fell back asleep. "So warm," she mumbled before falling asleep in his arms.  
  
John smiled to himself and while Kerry was asleep kissed her gently on her forehead. Her mouth formed a smile as she slept and John smiled at this gesture. He carefully put her onto the bed and covered her up. He silently slipped out of the room to empty the emesis basin and do some patient charts.  
  
Kerry awoke about 2 hours later to find she was alone. A few minutes later, Carol entered the room and greeted the still groggy Kerry.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Carol asked warmly.  
  
"Yes, um where is Dr. Carter?" Kerry asked worriedly.  
  
"Well we're a little backed up," Carol said "So he decided to help out"  
  
"Oh, do you need more help?" Kerry asked sleepily.  
  
"No, you should rest now; Dr. Carter will be in later to check on you." She said and smiled.  
  
"Ok, thanks Carol." Kerry said and weakly rolled back onto her side and went to sleep. 


	3. Awakening

Title- Awakening  
  
Author- Charmingchick33 and WeaverCarterFan  
  
Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC...  
  
Kerry awoke some hours later to quietness, she attempted to get of bed to see if she could help any of the other doctors out with patients, although she knew that they probably wouldn't let her help the out, but she had to ask anyway., After about 3 attempts at trying to get up she finally got out of the bed with support of the guard rails.  
  
Once she was up, she leaned heavily into her crutch and exited the exam room. After taking a slow and painful trip to the lav she decided to check the board at admit. When she got there, a wave of nausea swept over her. She acknowledged Randi with a slight wave and stood in front of the board trying to think clearly. Her vision began to blur and before she knew it she was on the floor her entire body convulsing, her crutch lying lifelessly nearby  
  
"Oh God Dr. Weaver, are you ok? Somebody get a doctor NOW!" Randi screamed. Kim lurking nearby came jogging over. She knelt down and began assessing Kerry. "Ok, support her head, we don't want it to hit the hard floor," A few seconds later Carter came waltzing over and nearly fell down in front of Kerry eager to help her. "Get me five of Ativan," Kim ordered Carter quickly turning Kerry's frothing mouth as to prevent aspiration.  
  
"Get a gurney!" shouted Kim she listened to Kerry's heartbeat with her stethoscope, it was irregular because of the seizing. Carter was timing the seizure. It's was now up to 2 minutes. Kerry was still convulsing when they put her onto the gurney and took her to Trauma 2. Everyone was worried, especially Carter since he was really the only who knew what was going on. Kim was very worried she'd never seen a seizure before, although she should be used to them because she's a doctor, but of course she wasn't she was trying to help Kerry the best way she could.  
  
Carter asked a nearby nurse to get him an intubation tray and an 8.0 et tube and as Kim supported Kerry's moving head Carter slid the tube down and quickly pumped in oxygen. Kerry's stats began to slowly improve and her convulsions became less severe. He sighed when she'd stopped and slowly wheeled her gurney off to the side. He then took a cloth and wiped away some remaining saliva from Kerry's lips.  
  
Carter carefully lifted Kerry while Kim pumped the ambo bag. He then managed to get her back into her exam room and into her bed. Since his patient load was slowly increasing, he told Kim to stay with Kerry and that when she awoke to have him paged. Kim agreed and sat down in the nearby chair. Kim sat down and took Kerry's frail hand into hers. She watched as her coworker lay so helpless in the gurney. A tear rolled down her eye as she brushed a wisp of stray hair from Kerry's face. 


	4. More Drama

Title- More Drama Authors- Charmingchick33 and LegaspiWeaver Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC etc...   
  
A few hours later Carter came into the room to check on Kerry and asked Kim  
  
"How is she"? "Well still asleep, but seems okay right now" "That's good; um Kim why don't you go and see some patients and I'll watch over Kerry okay"? He suggested. "Uh sure" she replied. "Thanks Carter" she said before walking out the door.  
  
John sat down in the chair where Kim was and stroked a piece of hair out of Kerry's face. She looked so peaceful. She began to stir. "Kerry, you had another seizure, we intubated you to help you breathe, I just want to leave the tube in a little longer this time to make sure you're ok," John said and took Kerry's hand.  
  
Kerry reached for a notepad by the bed and she began to write something.  
  
"HOW ARE MY STATS" the paper read. "You're doing okay now, like I said you had a seizure but there doesn't appear to be any brain damage, we will do a Nero check soon," John explained. "Thanks John," Kerry wrote as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
John wiped it away and smiled at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Carter was still in the room with Kerry, when his pager went off, he quickly left the room to see who paged him, but before he could, Kerry went into another seizure. He ran over to the bed and held the tube that was still in Kerry's mouth in place. Then he yelled for help.  
  
"I need another doc in here," he yelled as he tried to stabilize Kerry's condition. "I need 5 mgs of Ativan in here NOW!" Carter yelled as Dr. Greene responded to his call. "Here," Chuny said as she entered the room with a sterile syringe. "Kerry, oh my God," She cried out.  
  
John injected Kerry with the Ativan and almost instantly her stats began to normalize.  
"What the hell happened?" Mark asked as he looked at Carter for answers.  
"I don't know, I was just talking to her and then she began seizing..." John explained.  
"Carter, find out if she's an epileptic..." Mark said and left the room.  
"Here's the Ativan," Chuny said and turned to leave.  
"Hey Chuny, do me a favor?" John asked.  
"Sure, anything..." She said.  
"Try to keep this private, the last thing Dr. Weaver needs is for news about her condition to be flying all over the hospital..." Dr. Carter said.  
"Sure thing Carter," Chuny said and left the room.  
John sat down in the chair and took Kerry's hand. He prayed to God that she'd be okay, she needed to be okay. 


End file.
